


Berlin Nights (Yr. 1992)

by prubun



Series: Memories [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clubbing, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Kissing, M/M, Nationverse, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Their cheap makeup had faded with their sweat, and their gaudy black lipstick smeared on their lips as they embraced in that dark alcove, tucked away in a little alley somewhere in Berlin./Ivan and Gilbert reminisce on their clubbing days.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: Memories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Berlin Nights (Yr. 1992)

**Author's Note:**

> ** [Posted: August 26, 2020] **
> 
> I love the sexy dank vibe and setting of clubs. Add Ivan and Gil to it and I'm a happy person.

**~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Berlin, 1987**  
**~~~~~~~~~~**

It stank. All the moving bodies, the smell of sweat and smoke, happy men hugging, drinking, and kissing, dancing and grinding on each other. It was wild and sexy, and Gilbert and Ivan were no exception to any of it. Ivan remembered being so terrified the first time Gilbert suggested going to a gay disco together, but when Gilbert reassured him that as long as he was with him, no one would question it, Ivan relaxed enough to go. 

Along with a little help from temporary hair dye and makeup that Gilbert "borrowed," the two would transform themselves — Gilbert would darken his eyes or give himself large winged liner and shadow, finished with some black lipstick and glitter splashed on his chest. He'd wear tight pants and his combat boots with a ripped, loose tank top that barely covered his torso. He always looked so captivating dancing under the strobing lights; Ivan truly saw another side of Gilbert on those nights.

Ivan was less confident, feeling anxious each time he went with Gilbert to the club. Even with his hair dyed black for the night and Gilbert putting heavy dark makeup on him, he still felt as if anyone could recognize him and tell his boss, but Gilbert was known and loved there and the place was state-owned by his government, so Gilbert had some pull if needed. Often Ivan would just lean against a wall and watch the other enjoy himself, finding comfort in watching Gilbert dance and drink with his compatriots, all while he slowly fell in love with the German.

One night, Ivan felt particularly bold. While the two were outside sharing a cigarette, cooling down from the heat of the dancefloor, Ivan stole a kiss. It happened quickly and escalated even quicker. As Gilbert was mid-story about something meaningless, Ivan plucked the cigarette from Gilbert's fingers and kissed him. When Ivan parted, Gilbert stared at him in surprise for just a few seconds, only to completely throw caution to the wind and smash his mouth to Ivan's. The cigarette fell to the ground and Ivan unknowingly stepped on it as he pushed Gilbert against the wall of the club, pinning his sweaty, sexy body to the brick and deepened the kiss. Gilbert's hands explored Ivan's torso, they slipped up to his neck where he pulled the Russian closer to his body, then tilted his head to allow Ivan to push his tongue into his mouth. Their cheap makeup had faded with their sweat, and their gaudy black lipstick smeared on their lips as they embraced in that dark alcove, tucked away in a little alley somewhere in Berlin. The moment was enhanced by the faint thumping of music, the sound of the city, and a light rain that had begun to fall. 

That night, instead of sneaking back into Ivan's manor, they crashed at a motel and had passionate, hormone-filled sex until the early hours of the morning, waking up in each other's arms to the nearly noon-day sun flickering through the blinds. The following hour after waking was filled with helping each other out of their make-up, a shower, Gilbert washing the temporary dye from Ivan's hair, and then cheekily avoiding any officials as they snuck back.

It became a weekly ritual for them — sneaking out, clubbing, then staying in a different hotel every time, giving in to their carnal desires. No emotions, just sex, escaping the chaos of their reality as they rolled around on cheap sheets — until it wasn't anymore. 

Gilbert lived with him until the Curtain came down. After that, Gilbert went back to Germany, and a part of Ivan died. Still, those years were something Ivan cherished very much.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Moscow, 1992**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Do you remember when we used to sneak out to that disco?" Ivan asked. He was leaning onto the balcony gazing up at the stars, then shifted his eyes over to the man beside him. Gilbert took a long drag of his cigarette, blew the smoke out between his pale lips, and then flicked it between his pointer and middle fingers so the tip crumbled off and fell to the ground below.

"Careful saying that out loud," Gilbert retorted with a playful grin. "But yeah, I remember, it wasn't that long ago. You looked so dumb with your dyed hair and heavy makeup," he laughed.

"You did it for me," Ivan reminded him and took the cigarette from Gilbert. "And you shouldn't be smoking," Ivan scolded him.

"Rude," Gilbert groaned, though that grin was still on his lips as he crossed his arms. "I've been doing really good lately, I'll have you know! My cough is nearly gone!"

"Good, then you should keep away from these." Ivan wiggled the cigarette and then put it between his lips, took a drag, and sighed as he exhaled with his eyes closed. He knew it would irk the other, and it did — earning him that signature Gilbert Glare. "You always looked great back then, even with that gaudy cat eye makeup and black lipstick."

"Shut up. You looked just as ridiculous," Gilbert rolled his eyes as he leaned onto the railing.

"I'm not teasing, you really looked great," Ivan assured him, smiling in his directions. "The way you moved and danced to the music, I was hypnotized by you, but I guess you already know that..." Ivan admitted as he rubbed his neck shyly, turning a bit shy. 

Gilbert smirked and shook his head in disbelief, then quickly snatched the cigarette back as he leaned in close to Ivan, nearly touching their heads together.

"You really shouldn't say such inviting things like that, someone might overhear," Gilbert teased with a familiar seductive glint in his eyes. 

Ivan's heart fluttered when Gilbert's lips pressed to his and slowly moved against him. While it had only been a few years since then, Ivan thought that Gilbert wouldn't want anything to do with him after he went home; but showing up at a meeting in Moscow and so boldly kissing him, it knocked all of those thoughts out of his head and he couldn't help but melt into the kiss. 

Tilting his head, Gilbert opened his mouth, guiding Ivan to do the same, then slipped his tongue inside. He tasted like cigarettes but Ivan didn't care enough to stop — he tasted like it as well. Gilbert's hand was still holding that cigarette, the tip burned and crumbled away as Ivan watched him through half-lidded eyes. Their tongues swirled around each other and licked before they pressed closer, lips smushing together then parting with a wet smacking noise. 

Finally, Gilbert snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray and moved his hand to Ivan's jaw, cupping just under it so his thumb could rub his cheek, his fingers wrapping around the curve of his neck.

"This reminds me of those days..." Gilbert started, breathing out heavily; it was obvious that he was a bit excited from the kiss and memories. "Wanna get a hotel?" he asked in an alluring tone, his eyes scanning over Ivan's face—practically glimmering—hoping for a specific answer.

"We... We're already at a hotel...?" Ivan queried, flustered and a little stunned by Gilbert's suggestion. Gilbert blinked curiously with a head tilt, then smiled.

"You're right," Gilbert realized, "Your room or mine?" 

Ivan recoiled back just a centimeter at how blunt Gilbert was. His cheeks were flushed so pink and his mind was racing as well as his heart.

"Yours, it's closer," Ivan answered quickly and almost tripped over himself, swallowing dryly. Gilbert grinned and took Ivan's hand, then began to pull him back inside the hotel. 

A giddiness filled Ivan's chest that reached down to his lower belly, but as he let himself be led down the halls, he didn't feel anxious or nervous at all. It felt _right_. Right to be holding Gilbert's hand, right to spend the night with him. It was then that he realized...he was still in love with Gilbert even all these years later.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! Thanks for reading!**   
>  **If you enjoyed this fic, make sure to leave a comment below!💕**
> 
> I know this one was shorter but I really had fun with it. Punky, club-going RusPru is so fun and sexy. I love the vibe so much, and them crashing at a motel is just so perfect, I love it.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  •Gilbert kissed Ivan in pretty much the same way Ivan kissed him in the flashback.  
> •It's not mentioned in the fic but Ivan has told Gilbert to stop smoking several times and even made him stop when he was living in Russia with him. It was to help him when he was sick after the abolition.  
> •History note: _[Towards the end of the 1980s, just before the collapse of the iron curtain, the East German Government opened a state-owned gay disco in Berlin.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_rights_in_Germany#East_Germany_\(1949%E2%80%931990\))_
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Social links:** <https://linktr.ee/prubun>


End file.
